pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloatus
Bloatus is an aquatic plant that lobs seeds which deal explosions in a tile area (for damage stats, see infobox). When four of these are arranged in a 2×2 area, they fuse to form a single plant taking up the 2×2 space that those Bloatuses were previously on. This plant resulted from the fusion is the plant’s bloated form, and is a much more powerful version of the plant, dealing 5 times the damage, and its seeds now impact a larger area, attacking two lanes with one seed. This plant is an upcoming plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Origins Bloatus’ name is a portmanteau of the words ‘bloat’ and ‘lotus’. The lotus plant, or Nymphaea nelumbo (scientific name) is the aquatic flowering plant that Bloatus is based on. The word ‘bloat’ is a reference to its ability to grow bigger (from normal to bloated form). Almanac entry Bloatus Sun cost: 150 Recharge: Mediocre Bloatuses lob explosive seeds, and, when four of these are arranged in a 2×2 area, fuse together to form a much more powerful version of itself. Can only be planted on water. Special: Four Bloatuses arranged in a 2×2 area can form a more powerful, bloated version of the plant. If you ask Bloatus’ parents to talk something about her, this is what they’ll say: “Bloatus back when she was a kid was the definition for PAIN. She’s a quadruplet, and if you put her next to her other sisters, you get an abomination who will tear your house down in seconds. Not lyin’, it happened to us before. Twice.” Plant Food power When fed Plant Food, Bloatus fires huge seeds that hit the leftmost zombie in each lane, dealing 800 DPS to all zombies on the same tiles in normal form. In bloated form, Bloatus fires a nuke seed that hits the centre of the lawn, dealing 1000 DPS to all zombies on the screen. Strategies In her normal form, Bloatus already acts as a decent offensive plant. With a reasonable sun cost and recharge, she is able to fire seeds which can affect multiple zombies at once (but only if the zombies she’s firing at are packed closely together). What makes her unique, however, is her ability to fuse together to form a much more powerful version of herself, which gives her five times the damage she can deal, and the ability to attack two lanes at once (which compensates for the amount of space she takes up). This gives her an amazing amount of potential, especially in the late game. Even though it may take a total of 600 sun to obtain her bloated form, she can still hold zombies off during early game in her normal form by herself while the player collects more sun to plant three more Bloatuses. However, the fact that her bloated form takes up space in two lanes makes her twice as vulnerable, as even if one lane were highly defended, zombies can still have a chance to eat through her from another lane, so making sure that Bloatus in her bloated form is well-defended is key. Another disadvantage is that Bloatus can’t be planted on land, and so her bloated form can’t be exploited in levels without any water in it. Gallery Bloatus.png|Bloatus (HD) Bloated form.png|Bloated form Bloatus costume.png|Costume Bloatus idling.gif|Idling Normal seed projectile.png|Projectile Bloated seed projectile.png|Projectile (bloated form) Plant food seed projectile.png|Plant food projectile Bloated plant food seed projectile.png|Plant food projectile (bloated form) Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Flowers Category:PvZ:LW upcoming content Category:Submerge-mint Family